The invention relates to a weighing device, and particularly to such a device as a scale in the form of a personal weighing scale.
Personal weighing scales are used usually by users who stand on them with bare feet, and as such need to be hygienic, have a comfortable xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d, and aesthetic.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a scale.
According to the invention there is provided a scale, having at least a part of the body comprising a natural stone.
The scale may be a personal weighing scale at least part of the platform of which may comprise natural stone. This provides a hygienic scale.
A surface of the platform may suitably comprise natural stone.
Moreover, a base of the scale may comprise a natural stone. Thus a majority of the whole scale may be of natural stone.
The stone may be particulate and moulded to a desired shape with a binder, particularly a resin binder. This provides a relatively easily manufactured scale.
The natural stone may comprise granite, or a marble, or a durable slate.
The scale is suitably an electronic scale, which may include a housing including an LFD and a viowing lens. The lens may be elliptical.